


Stages

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adult Kageyama Tobio, Character Study, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, In a way, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sort Of, Ten Years Later, Volleyball Dorks in Love, more like relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has a number nine on the back of his bright red uniform that boasts Japan's flag on it, sweat covers him and he's breathing hard, nerves sit in his stomach. Hinata is there too, he is in the same uniform, but fit to his size with a big number ten on his back. He's got cooling sweat all over his body but it's now or never in the garden outside. So Kageyama starts on his proposal speech, which is far too long to be appropriate for a proposal speech. Yet they feel like the words he needs to say.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Stages

Hinata cannot breathe. His chest is tight and tears blur at his vision. He is eighteen years old and on his way to the airport. Voices are muffled in his ears, but all he can think is that he’s going across the world, without anyone, alone. 

Something cold grips his hand, and that brings him back a little bit,” Hinata, Hinata, Shouyou.”

Kageyama. 

Hinata can breathe a little better now. Kageyama is right beside him, holding his hand tighter than ever before. The tears are slipping down his face, and snot runs over his lips. It’s gross, a tissue is held to his face and he blows on instinct. 

,” That’s gross dumbass.”

The tissue is taken away and his head hurts a little less. He can see clearer now. Kageyama’s staring at him, bright blue eyes full of worry. Kageyama takes a deep breath,” Are you good now?”

He nods, not trusting his voice. Kageyama nods at the satisfactory answer,” Alright good, what brought that so sudden?”

Hinata knows all the reasons, but he doesn’t want to say, not yet. Kageyama lowers his voice slightly, so Hinata’s mom and Natsu won’t hear, but they are listening anyway,” You know I’ll FaceTime you every day right?”

Hinata grins a bit,” I’ll spam you if you don’t.”

,” I know you will. That’s why I’ll FaceTime you because you’ll annoy me to death if I don’t.”

,” Yama!”

,” Shut up you know it’s true.”

Hinata pouts a bit, but Kageyama softens a moment later,” You won’t be alone, not really. I’m not there physically, but I’ll be there mentally, and uh, emotionally. Like in your heart.”

Kageyama’s face heats up as Hinata snorts and speaks barely above a whisper,” You’re such a cliche Tobio.”

His face burns and he squeezes the top of Hinata’s head,” I am anything but a cliche!”

,” Stop, stop! I’m sorry, sorry, sorry! You’re not a cliche, you’re the most unique in the world.”

,” Oi!”

The two girls in the front only smile, knowing the boys in the back are treasuring every moment they have, knowing it’s some of their last for a while. 

Then five minutes later they are pulling into the airport, slotting into a spot for drop off. It’s a rushed good-bye from there. Mai, his mother, pulls him into a million kisses and hugs, hushed murmurs of her love for him, and tells him how proud she is of him. 

Natsu is next, clinging to him like a lifeline. She’s in seventh grade and her big brother is leaving for across the world to play volleyball like a pro. She’s so happy for him, but part of her hates him for leaving. Leaving her all alone with just the house and Mom. Leaving his room barren and empty, lifeless, once full of posters and volleyball, clothes, and just Shoyo. Now he’s leaving, but she knows she can’t stop him from his dream. 

Kageyama is the last, and the one to really make Hinata cry. They hug, tight as they can and Kageyama kisses the top of Hinata’s head. Hinata is shaking against him, trying to hold out, to little success. They pull away and grip each other’s hands, Hinata is blurry eyed again as he whispers,” I love you.”

Kageyama offers a smile, although it looks terrifying, he whispers it back too. And then Hinata’s rushing off with his luggage, with his entire being. Kageyama breaks down as soon as Hinata waves, flashing a bright smile as he goes into the airport, vanishing into the throes of people. 

After that they leave hurriedly, trying to drown out Kageyama’s sobs in the back. His sunshine is gone.

****  
Hinata’s roommate is nice, there’s a language barrier but it’s getting better. He’s learning Portuguese, and Leo is learning some Japanese. Leo goes to classes while Hinata goes to play volleyball with a team. Learning and training, he gets taller, he notices that. He’s been here for three months and he’s already an inch taller. Maybe he finally is having the growth spurt he was promised in fifth grade. 

He’s also learned how to cook a little bit. Brazilian food is completely different than Japanese food in some areas, but then he’ll look at others and it can be a little bit similar. Hinata thinks he likes it here. It isn’t Miyagi, his hometown, and it never will be. 

It’s not the same, not by a long shot. There are a lot more people here, cars are everywhere, traffic is terrible. It reminds him of Tokyo but with different aspects. Everything is different here. The weather is so much hotter, he sweats if he steps outside. His hair is curlier than ever, the humidity making it curl. 

His skin tans and he goes through half a bottle of sunblock a day. Hidden freckles on his skin that he didn’t know were there pop out underneath the sun, tiny little dots along his legs and arms, along his back and chest, running down his stomach. One night he tries to show Kageyama the freckles and ends up in just his underwear on a FaceTime call at three in the morning. 

Not that Kageyama is complaining. 

But Hinata misses Kageyama more than anything. He’ll trade egg over rice just to have Kageyama hold his hand again. Just to know Kageyama is nearby him, not thousands of miles away. He misses the late-night conversations that just aren’t the same. 

Kageyama has an apartment now, he’s moved down to Tokyo to play volleyball professionally. He plays for the Schweiden Adlers, still as a setter. He’ll always be a setter. But the apartment is small, yet nice. 

He showed Hinata one night, there’s the kitchen, the first room you come into, the bathrooms on the side, but it’s an open kitchen, no walls, just a staircase to the bedroom loft. The kitchen goes to the living room, which has a giant window, the whole outside wall is just a window it seems. But the upstairs loft, the end of it has a white wall, where the bed and closet are, but the rest of it is Kageyama’s desk area. 

There’s scattered pictures of Karasuno and his family but also just Hinata or him and Hinata. He doesn’t comment on it, neither of them do, but Kageyama knows that Hinata sees them. 

They talk from fifteen minutes to three hours, it just depends on the day. Sometimes Hinata is barely awake to get in an apology and goodnight, or some days he just cannot sleep for anything. Kageyama is busy some days, or he has all the time in the world. It just varies. 

Kageyama orders takeout more than he cooks. Hinata cooks more than he can do takeout. Because first of all money is a little bit tight at the moment, and second of all he likes cooking. He’s getting good at it too. Meanwhile, Kageyama has burned noodles in the water. 

It’s six months into his stay in Brazil at this point, and it’s snowing in Japan. It is colder now, not by much though. He still plays volleyball on the beach, except he doesn’t tan as much, so his freckles are vanishing, and he wears a shirt, plus jacket over it too. 

At Christmas he gets a package from Japan, and he’s curious, he doesn’t know who it’s from, he decides he’ll open it at dinner. Which he needs to start cooking. 

Leo is home for the break at college, just for the week, but it still leaves Hinata alone. 

He’s in the middle of dinner when there’s a knock at the door, and he’s on alert instantly, but he opens it anyways. And his heart nearly stops when he sees who’s standing in the doorway. 

Kageyama is there, standing tall and in sweatpants with a tee-shirt,” It’s so much warmer here than Tokyo.”

Hinata launches himself at Kageyama, who chuckles and drops his luggage, catching him. Hinata laughs and presses their noses together, not daring to open his eyes in case this is a dream,” You’re here, in Brazil!”

Kageyama snorts,” Obviously dumbass, now get down, you aren’t as light as you used to be.”

,” Hey!”

,” Let me in boke.”

They go in, and Hinata rushes to the food, barely saving it in time. Kageyama gets himself situated in Hinata’s bedroom before coming back. Noticing Hinata’s added enough for a second portion now.  
And whatever it is he’s cooking it smells good, and Kageyama hasn’t had real food in over ten hours, surviving off snacks and airplane food. Not the most appetizing, plus he’s also really tired.  
He’s dozing off slightly when Hinata puts a plate of food in front of him, a mixture of Japanese and Brazilian food. He eats and Hinata does too, both of them in unusual silence. Until Hinata breaks it. 

,” Is this my Christmas present?”

Kageyama looks up,” Huh?”

,” Is you being here my Christmas present, because that’s a pretty damn good one.”

,” No your present is in the box on the couch there.”

,” You’re present was supposed to be shipped tomorrow, but I guess you can open it here instead.”

,” I got here just in time.”

,” It’s still Christmas. Christmas night.”

,” Oh right.”

,” Jet lag’s biting your ass right now isn’t it?”

,” Yes.”

,” It took me a few days to get used to it.”

,” I’m surprised, knowing you I thought it would have been longer.”

,” I bet it’ll be until the end of however long you’re here before you adjust.”

,” I’ll be leaving Sunday.”

Hinata smiles wide,” I get to have you here for that long?”

,” Yes. Means I have to put up with your ass for that long too.”

,” You’re the difficult one, I swear.”

,” I am not the difficult one.”

,” Are too.”

,” Am not.”

,” Yeah you are.”

After dinner, Hinata lets Kageyama have the shower first while he cleans up, and then he gets the shower. When he is dressed he has Kageyama’s presents in his trembling hands, and Kageyama is curled on the couch, a blanket thrown on him, and about to fall asleep. 

His eyes keep shutting, and he leans back, an open invitation to cuddle at that point. Hinata falls onto him with a thump and a pained ‘oomph’ from Kageyama. But he makes no move to shove Hinata off of him, instead, he brings one arm around Hinata before murmuring,” Are you holding my present?”

Hinata nods,” Open it.”

Kageyama sits up a little bit, still holding Hinata before taking the present and opening the shoebox. His eyes widen slightly when he sees what’s in there, there’s a tiny thing of candy, Brazilian candy. But there’s also a small collection of polaroids, and he knows how precious these polaroids are to Hinata. 

Who had taken well over fifty during their time at Karasuno, but now they are graduated. He’ll look at the pictures last. The rest of the presents are a shirt, and a few little trinkets, but then he picks the polaroids up. 

He glances at the camera resting on the window sill, a visible layer of dust on it. Then he turns back to the camera, the first one is the rest of the first-years, caught in a moment, candid. 

There’s a few more like that, and then there’s some that are taken at night, the flash is on and Kageyama thinks they look like kids from decades ago. But his most favorite ones are the ones of just him and Hinata. 

There’s one with their tongues out, and the only reason they look so wild, or Kageyama looks so wild is because they had gotten drunk one night. And somehow got away with it. 

But there are their tongues out in one, and then there’s one of them in a kiss, the flash is focused on them, it’s slightly blurry, but Hinata’s lips are bright red and there’s Kageyama’s tongue in his mouth. The next one was taken after they had parted, both looking at the camera with a string of saliva between them. It’s gross but endearing at the same time. He wishes he never did this but wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

The next few ones are Kageyama, snapshots he never knew Hinata took. Him in a library, trying to study, and him at the beach, and Kageyama didn’t know he looked so free, or how his smile looked nice for one. Not the regular smile he gives, the one with teeth and demonic eyes and an aura of a murder. 

The last photo is Hinata, and this is Kageyama behind the photo because he remembers taking this photo. But Hinata’s got a lollipop on his lips, and he looks so wide-eyed, surprised but also not surprised, a smirk upon his lips. It’s Hinata, and he looks hot but cute. Kageyama vividly remembers he had a nosebleed after taking that photo. 

Hinata whispers,” You know how much I love these pictures. But I want you to have them, need you to have them. I have others, but I know these are some of my favorite memories, and I share them with you but this is a reminder. I want you to remember these photos.”

Kageyama nuzzles Hinata’s head,” I couldn’t forget if I tried.”

****  
It’s been a year since Christmas, and Hinata knows Kageyama cannot come this year. Hinata hasn’t been home in a year and a half now, and he knows he’ll return within a year. 

Christmas is alone this time. Kageyama and he haven’t talked in three days, not since the fight. They fought about something stupid, Hinata can’t even remember the real reason why they fought. But they did. It resulted in shouting and screaming and Kageyama turning the video off before it could get resolved. 

Hinata had broken down crying after that, he wondered if it was the end if it was the last of them, their relationship. 

Leo had come in and sat down with him while Hinata cried and slammed his laptop shut. Then Hinata had gotten drunk, even though it’s not legal, he did it anyway. He didn’t show up at practice the day after the fight, he couldn’t. He was throwing up and was sick with worry and regret. 

Leo had to come over and inform them of what happened,” He and his partner got in a really bad fight. He got stupid drunk and now he’s sick.”

Pedro had come over when practice ended, to find Hinata curled up in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think. 

He sat on the bed,” So what made you two fight?”

Hinata shook his head,” I don’t even remember.”

,” Well there’s a reason.”

Hinata hesitated,” He thought, he thought that our relationship was sort of failing a little bit.”

,” That’s a pretty tough thing to argue about.”

,” I asked him what he needed me to do, and he said he didn’t know, and so I started spiraling. I thought he was going to break up with me, ya know, conclusions. I don’t even know if we’re still together, oh god, what if we are broken up? I can’t, no.”  
Pedro patted his leg,” Calm down, calm down. You two need to talk, I have no say in how you mend this fight. But I know, that if you two do love each other you’ll work things out, get to the root of why he thinks the relationship is failing.”

Hinata groaned,” You’re right, thanks.”

,” Of course. Just don’t let this ruin you. Please.”

,” I’ll try.”

Hinata did. 

He called Kageyama, and he picked up. Both looked like shit, the last three days being rough on them both. Kageyama sighed,” I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have started shouting and screaming when you were just trying to help.”

Hinata snorted,” I forgive you, but I shouldn’t have yelled back and made things worse. Neither of us should have said something but we did, and we can’t take them back now, can we?”

,” I don’t think so.”

,” Why do you think we’re failing?”

,” I just. It’s been a year Shoyo, and I miss you. It’s Christmas, I can’t see you, and volleyball is fun but we’re stressing right now. And I mean, I just, I wish you were here. And you’ve been so busy, and I just thought. I thought you didn’t want this anymore. The long-distance, the stress of that. Only FaceTime and packages every other month from each other. I thought you were tired of it.”

,” I’ll take anything I can get as long as it is you. And I miss you too, so much. But I still get to FaceTime you, and I get to make care packages that you’ll receive a month later. I still get to do that with you, I get the rush of excitement when I think about seeing you next. There’s always the FaceTime call at the end of the day that means everything to me. There’s your Christmas gift from last year, that damn hoodie from high school. I still wear them to sleep, because it’s you. It’s what I have to work with, and I love it. I always do.”

,” I just wish I could give you more.”

,” You give me plenty, and I wish I could do more too. I wish we lived together sometimes. I could cook so you don’t keep eating takeout. Get something other than milk into your system.”  
,” Milk is amazing, and the reason you’re so short is that you don’t drink enough of it.”

,” Excuse me Tobio I am 172.2 centimeters tall, that is plenty tall mind you.”

,” Well I’m….”

It was alright in the end. 

****  
Moving furniture was hard work, despite being so strong. Couches are no joke to move. Or mattresses up the stairs. They snagged a house, not an apartment, a house. Two stories, smaller but cozy and pretty much perfect for the time being.  
Their bedroom on the top floor, with the connected bathroom, and then the guest room and bathroom on the other side of the floor. Below them the kitchen and living room, as well as the dining room.

They haven’t told anyone about them moving in together and didn’t know if anyone knew if they were together. Sure, maybe their older friends, like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but the rest of Karasuno, maybe. 

Hinata has no idea what will happen if the media has caught any attention to them, so far nobody has. It’s bound to happen, two pro-volleyball players living together, and on opposite teams. That’s bound to make a headline somewhere.  
Right now though he’s got the first dinner in their house served as they eat. Then Kageyama’s phone rings, and raises an eyebrow when he sees the caller, answering it and putting it on speakers,” Hello?”

Suga’s voice rings out,” Hey, so where the hell is your new house?”

,” Uhhh. I’ll send you the address, why?”

,” Just send me the address.”

Kageyama hangs up and does so, shrugging,” Maybe Suga-San just wanted to know so in case he sends anything he knows where to send it to.”

They continue to eat, but thirty minutes later there’s a knock at the door, and the two freeze, Hinata hisses,” Or maybe to come over?”

Kageyama dashes to the door and flings it open, sure enough, the entirety of their first-year Karasuno volleyball team is there, bearing small gifts, and just standing.  
Hinata comes under his arm, and eyes widen. Yachi sighs,” Hinata got here before us? Of course he did.”

Kageyama chuckles nervously,” Uh well, come in?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue,” Don’t make it sound like you’re forced to do this.”

They enter and slip their shoes off as they enter, admiring the place. Daichi nods at the photo of the team when they all fell on each other,” Memories.”

Hinata busies himself into the kitchen, hurrying to clear away plates. Shimizu sniffs the air,” It smells like cooking in here.”

Kageyama nods,” We ate already.”

Tanaka laughs heartily,” Well you’ll be eating again tonight! Volleyball players need lots to eat, and Shimizu, you need to eat more too!”

Hinata nudges Tanaka,” Shimizu?”

,” You were in Brazil like you had just left for Brazil when we got married.”

,” Eh, married?”

,” Kageyama why are you surprised? You were there!”

Kageyama rubs the back of his neck,” I was?”

,” Forget it.”

They set the gifts down on the table, as well as food. Tsukishima looks around,” It’s nice.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes,” Thanks, the dumbass here was in charge of decorating.”

,” You two are living together?”

,” Uh, yes.”

,” Try not to throttle each other.”

,” Thanks for the love Kei.”

,” Anytime King.”

Yamaguchi snickers and turns to Hinata,” Let me see your room, this house is cute, so I wanna see how you decorate your room.”

Hinata grins,” Alright, anyone else want to see?”

The whole team does, and they follow Hinata up to the room. Suga looks at the other room,” Is that Kageyama’s? Kageyama Tobio you have no life in there.”

They enter the shared bedroom, piling in. Asahi grins,” There’s a lot more life in here.”

Tanaka notices the computer set up, and then the laptop on the bed, followed by the two chargers and two phones, the notebooks. The dots connect.

Nishinoya, who’s stopped in Japan for a week, is next to notice. The two nightstands with things on them, but they look like they belong to two different people, then the two sets of slippers in the room, one by the door, the other by the bathroom, then the weights. There are two sets, two different weights. 

Suga picks up the Ipad,” Hinata, when did you get so rich?”

Hinata grins,” That’s Tobio’s, I have the laptop. And we share the computer.”

Kageyama nods,” By the way we have that interview soon, bedroom or kitchen?”

,” Dining room.”

,” Alright. Let’s get out of our bedroom, it’s pretty cramped.”

Everyone freezes, and then choruses,” Our?!”

Hinata nods,” Well yeah. Couples share a bedroom right?”

Suga nods,” Yeah, usually.”

,” So it’s not any different for Tobio and I. This is our bedroom. I don’t know why we’d sleep in different rooms.”

Tsukishima chortles,” So all the rumors you two were a couple were true.”

Yamaguchi bends over laughing and Yachi just laughs too. Suga turns to Daichi,” How did we not know?”

Daichi shrugs,” Parents are blind to some of the most obvious things sometimes. We aren’t the exception.”

They file into the living room, grabbing some food before settling down again. And opening up the housewarming gifts. Just little things that they haven’t gotten yet, Hinata got excited over a knife set, and Kageyama got happy over a bathroom mat.  
Tsukishima laughed when they finished,” You two are adults, getting excited over a knife set. Congratulations.”

Suga looked at him,” You got excited over that pot and pan set for your birthday last year from Yamaguchi.”

,” Tch.”

Kageyama looks at Hinata,” You need new pots and pans.”

Hinata smiles at him,” Why don’t you buy me some then? I’m the one that cooks and everything ya knows?” 

,” Your pots and pans right now are lovely.”

,” Mhmm.”

Asahi chuckles,” So are we invited to the wedding?”

Hinata blinks,” Who’s getting married?”

Kageyama furrows his brow,” I don’t know.”

Asahi sighs,” Nevermind, it’ll happen when it happens.”

And it does happen, eventually.

****  
They are drenched in sweat, Kageyama stands in red and so does Hinata. He is nine and Hinata is ten. The memories are there, they are still here. It is Japan's final game, and it is over. They bow and walk off the court, they are proud and hold their heads up high. 

Kageyama is ready, he is more ready and ever at this point. The ring is there, underneath his jacket, and he slips it into his pocket. Nerves are all he can feel at this point, he feels it. But he can’t wait, he just prays Hinata accepts. 

They are on break, and Kageyama yanks Hinata out of the way, away from everyone, it has to be now. 

They step outside, to the garden, the sweat is cold against him now and his hands shake with nerves. 

Neither of them notices the media following them, ready to bombard them with questions but they stop at a distance when they see Kageyama grab Hinata’s hands, and the camera starts rolling. 

Kageyama gulps,” Shoyo….”

His partner looks at him, big brown eyes full of concern and worry, he has no idea what is going on. 

,” We started on opposite sides of the court. I was the King of the Court, and you were nobody. I thought I was everything, and I paid for that later. But that doesn’t matter, because that day I saw you. I saw you play, the raw talent bursting from you, I saw it all. You had spiked it with such a natural athletic gift, I suppose that’s when you had won me over. Despite how much I hated you. I hated you for not fearing me, for disrespecting me in the language of volleyball. I hated it. I hated you.”

Hinata gulps,” Tobio….”

,” Wait, I have more. But then we got to Karasuno and everything changed. I met you again and the hate burned bright but I didn’t know it wasn’t hated. I mistook love for hate, and I didn’t figure that out until later. Until weeks after you and I began to play together. We started as opposites on the court until we were shoved onto the same side. Number 9 and number 10, the freak duo. Remember? I loved it, and I learned. I learned how to be a teammate again, I learned to feel.”

Hinata smiles,” You were such a jerk.”

,” I agree, you weren’t much better. But moving on, we grew and grew until we started kissing and then we grew from there too. You moved away to Brazil and my heart broke watching you vanish into that airport. But we managed to stay together and that’s an achievement on its own. You vowed to beat me on the world stage, and I’m waiting for that. I know you will. But you still have to earn that. I’m not letting you beat me that easily. But when we get to the world stage, on opposite sides. I want you to still be by my side, I want you there forever. We started as enemies now we’re partners, and I want to be your setter for life. So do me the honor, Hinata Shoyo, and be there to spike all my tosses until the end of our days.”

He knelt on one knee, fishing the ring out,” Well, we haven’t got forever dumbass, this concrete is uncomfortable and my knee is bare.”

Hinata sniffled and nodded,” Yes. Oh, fuck Tobio, yes. I’ll spike your tosses even when we’re dead.”

Kageyama smiled and grabbed Hinata’s finger, slipping the ring on before standing up,” We’re getting married.”

Hinata laughed and yanked him down, looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck,” The freak duo forever.”

Kageyama kissed him, and when they pulled away Hinata chased another one. Over and over again until they had to stop. Hinata looked at the ring, a simple gold band, a tiny little diamond in the middle,” I like the ring. How’d you know my ring size?”  
,” I measured it in your sleep.”

,” You’re so creepy Tobio.”

,” Hey I just proposed, don’t insult me.”

,” Oh god we have to plan a wedding.”

,” Later, for now, we have two celebrations to get to.”

,” Mhmm, we do.”

When they entered the building again Bokuto yelled,” HEY! Where were you two?”

Hinata beamed, brighter than the sun, and Kageyama even smiled nicely too. Their friends on the team gathered around, Ushijima raised an eyebrow,” Will you tell us what has made you two so happy?”

Hinata held up the finger with the ring, and there was silence for a split second before Bokuto screamed and rushed to Hinata, throwing him in the air and hugging him tightly,” OH MY GOD!”

Ushijima smiled,” Congratulations you two. I am happy for you both.”

Bokuto shrieked,” You’re getting married! Married! I gotta tell Keiji!”

He returned Hinata to the ground, beside Kageyama, Hinata giggled,” We gotta tell Karasuno.”

Kageyama slipped an arm around his waist,” We will. We will.”  
****  
Hinata was on cloud 9, he swore. The ball bounced weakly on the ground, and his palm stung, everyone was frozen. Registering what had just happened. Then he was screaming and so was everyone else. He jumped, high as he could. They won, they had won. Hinata beat Kageyama on the world stage. 

Kageyama watched as his fiance screamed in victory, the loudest of them all. He could feel the happiness from here. The whistle blew to line up, and they did, shaking hands. Then walking off the court. 

Once they were off Kageyama and Hinata met each other. Kageyama held his hand out,” Good game.”

Hinata smiled and shook the hand,” It was my pleasure.”

,” I guess there’s only one thing we can do now.”

,” And what’s that?”

,” Have our wedding.”

Hinata snorted,” I can’t wait.”

,” Neither can I.”

Off they went.  
****  
Hinata stands tall, trying not to lock his knees as he stands in front of Kageyama, they are breaking all the normalness of a traditional Japanese wedding. Partly because they are far from traditional. 

Their friends and family are there, spectating. The marriage officiate stands tall, he is reciting maybe a paragraph about love and union, something the to be newlyweds cannot care about. Then it is time for the vows. 

Kageyama grins slightly, knowing they will be teased, he speaks softly,” I’ve loved you since we were fourteen. Ten years later I still harbor my love for you. You spike all my tosses like no other person in the world. And for that I am forever thankful, so thank you for giving me the honor of becoming your husband. If you’ll allow it, I want to be by your side forever, even if we can no longer play volleyball, you will always be my greatest partner.”

The man looks at Hinata, who nods,” I hated you too. For the first time, we ever met, to the next few weeks of us being teammates. I hated working with you, I wished I had a different setter. But you were the only setter for me, and I am so glad it’s you. I want to be there forever as long as it’s with you. I could never play volleyball again, and I’d be okay as long as I have you with me. So thank you, for giving me something is great, I promise to love it forever.”

The officiate nodded,” Kageyama Tobio, do you take Hinata Shoyo to be your husband?”

,” I do.”

,” And Hinata Shoyo, do you take Kageyama Tobio to be your husband?”

,” I do.”

,” Congrats, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss Mr. Kageyama Shoyo.”

Kageyama did, lifting the veil quickly and kissing him. People cheered and laughed, then the newlyweds were ushered out quickly, trying not to give the media too much to work with. Although they had all of it.  
The party was fun, it lasted until eleven, and then they went home. Kageyama and Hinata just flopped on the bed. Too tired to do anything. Shoyo grinned,” So, two Kageyama’s now.”

Kageyama grinned,” I suppose so.”

,” What do you think the next thing for us is?”

Kageyama yawned,” I don’t know. Maybe add another Kageyama to the family?”

Hinata grinned,” Or two.”

,” I think we could make that work.”

,” We can make anything work.”

,” We’re the freak-duo.”

,” Forever and always.”

Until they can breathe no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I haven't posted in a while. I have stories lined up and ready to write and edit. This story is like half-way edited, I'll finish it up later. But for now this is what I serve you. I apologize for how shitty this is, I want to post something that isn't piss for once in my life, although we have plenty of that coming soon, I promise. And let me tell you, I cannot, cannot wait until I get out of this house and away from this hellhole I have to call home. I ain't ready to deal with all the racist fucks again at school, I can tell you that. Fuck them shits, they call me askin why I don't have Asian eyes like I'm apparently supposed to again and I'll throw hands. I haven't slept okay in like a week, so I apologize, because this story is my insomniac ass trying to be an okay writer. Anyway, please leave comments if you want down below, I hope you're having a good 24 hours right now. -Depressed_Titty_Bitch_Who_Cries_Once_A_Year_But_It's_Bout_To_Be_Twice 
> 
> P.S. In the next couple of stories you're probably going to start notice where I just fucking loose it and I'm so sorry. I've bleached half my head because of anxiety. Tell me something good


End file.
